underworld Demons
by YashaLoves69
Summary: The two most powerful female mix blooded demons,and two of the most powerful Dog Demon alive, and they are the only ones who can stop earth from being destoryed, so can they do it,InuOcSessOc
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**I do not own Inuyasha or Yugioh, but i wish i did.**

**(Tay) " Taylor ShinWa"**

**(Pyr) " Pyro ShinWa"**

**(Sess) " Sesshomaru Tama"**

**(Inu) "Inuyasha Tama"**

**(Mir) " Miroku Houshi"**

**(San)" Sango Slayer"**

**(Kae) " Kaede Miko"**

**(Kik) " Kikyo Kyo"**

**(Kagu) " Kaugra Kyo"**

All morning long Students have been talk about the fact that there were going to be two new students joining the high school today.

Class had finally started when Mrs. Kaede came walking in, She is the woman incharged of everything that had to so with the school or the students. She was the one you would go to if you needed anything. She turned to the class and started to speak.

**(Kae)** " Class we have two new student joining us today, ladys you may come in now"

Then two young ladys came walking in, they both were punks and looked to be as if they were sisters, the one that came in first was the taller of the two, she has short blonde hair, brite Blue eyes, she was wearing a black hoddie with black baggy pants on, one of the students in the class couldn't help but share at her, his name is Sesshomaru Tama, he has Silver hair and Amber eyes and is fairly tall. Then the other girl came walking in she was alittle shorted than the first girl but had much longer hair, and it was pure black with blonde tips. She has Bright green eyes. She is wearing a Tight Black tank top and black baggy pants. This girl had caught the eye of Inuyasha Tama the twin brother of Sesshomaru, like Sesshomaru he has Silver hair and Amber.

**(Kae)** " Girls please tell the class about yourself"

" Alright, i'm Pyro, and yes that's my real name, I'm not the nicest person alive, but hey, leave me alone and i won't hurt you"

**(Kae)** " Alright,next"

" Hey, I'm Taylor, Pyro here is my younger sister, do not get me mad because i will hurt you and don't mess with my sis or my friends because i will not stand for it, and anything else"

**(Kae)** " Thank you girls, you may go and sit by Inuyasha and Sesshomaru" They both nodded their heads and headed towards the two boys.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**I do not own Inuyasha or Yugioh, but i wish i did.**

**(Tay) " Taylor ShinWa"**

**(Pyr) " Pyro ShinWa"**

**(Sess) " Sesshomaru Tama"**

**(Inu) "Inuyasha Tama"**

**(Mir) " Miroku Houshi"**

**(San)" Sango Slayer"**

**(Kae) " Kaede Miko"**

**(Kik) " Kikyo Kyo"**

**(Kagu) " Kagura Kyo"**

The two girls made their way over and Taylor sat by Inuyasha and Pyro sat by Sesshomaru. Both girls felt something for these two boys, but didn't think that the two boys had also felt something. Taylor turned to Inuyasha and smiled then started to speak.

**(Tay) **" Hey, what your name?"

**(Inu)** " It's Inuyasha"

**(Tay)" **Nice to meet you Inuyasha" Out of nowhere some girl came up to Taylor and pulled her right out of her sit, Taylor sat back up and started to get mad, Pyro nothiced this and grabbed her shoulders and nothiced that her hair was turning silver and her ears were starting to point at the end.She quickly picked me up and raced out of the room but not without Sesshomaru and Inuyasha following. Pyro stopped and glared.

**(Pyr) **" Why are you following us"

**(Sess) " **Because we nothiced that you were both demons, so are we"

**(Pyr) **" you are, what kind"

**(Sess) **" Dog demons, but Yasha is only half, what about you two"

**(Pyr) **" Well, i'm a mixed blood, Half Dog demon, and i'm Half Lynx Demon and Taylor well she's the stronger one and she's a Half Dog demon Half Wolf Demon,she gets mad so easy, then she slips into her true form"

**(Tay) " **I did it again didn't I"

**(Pyr)** " Yeah you did"

**(Tay)** " Damn, I wish that would stop happening"

**(Inu)** " you okay"

**(Tay)** " I'm fine thanks"

**(Inu)** " I'm really sorry about her, she doesn't like anyone going near me,I don't know why I date her still"

**(Tay) **" Well, I'm sorry that your dating her"

**(Inu)** "Cute"

" Sesshy" All of us turn to see a tall girl running straight for Sesshomaru. Pyro was not liking this girl and Taylor could sence that she wanted to attack.

**(Tay)** " Pyro Chill, Let get out of her and head home so wecan take out of stress"

**(Pyr)** " Lets" Then they were gone.

I know it's short but i wanted to add another chapter

Please Review, Review this story and i will add another chapter to my story Shikon high meet the purple demons


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I do not own Inuyasha or Yugioh, but i wish i did.**

**(Tay) " Taylor ShinWa"**

**(Pyr) " Pyro ShinWa"**

**(Sess) " Sesshomaru Tama"**

**(Inu) "Inuyasha Tama"**

**(Mir) " Miroku Houshi"**

**(San)" Sango Slayer"**

**(Rin) " Rin ShinWa"**

**(Shi) " Shippo ShinWa"**

When Taylor and Pyrofinally made ithome, two young children were there waiting for them. They both looked at each other then walked over to the two kids. Taylor went up to the young boy and Pryo went to the young girl. up close you could tell that these two kids were demons. The young boy was a fox demon he had red hair a creamed colored tail and bright green eyes. The little girl has black hair cute kitty ears on top of her head which were light blue and she had bright blue eyes, and a light blue tail,with that you could tell that she isa sapphrie lynx demon.

**(Shi) "Mommy"**

**(Tay) " Hey Baby, what are you two doing home so early?"**

**(Rin) ' We were send home for having you two as parents aunt Taylor"**

**(Pyr) " But that's not fair, well go talk to your teachers tomorrow alright"**

**(Rin, Shi) "Kay"** Then all three of them went in side and started to cook dinner. Taylor went into the kicten and started to boil some water for ramen.

Three mintues later.

As they were eating they heared knocking at the front door of their Dojo.

TAYLOR'S POV

I got up and at the door was, no one but Inuyasha and Sesshomaru,I looked at both of them then steped a side and let them both in. They then followed me to the back and Inuyasha sat beside me and Sesshomaru beside Pryo.

"Mama" at that both turned to the door to see Shippo standing there bleeding.

**(Tay) " What did you do now"**

**(Shi) " Rin cut me with her claws again, but this timeI think she meant to doit"**

**(Tay) " Are you sure"**

**(Shi) " Yes, Mama believe me"**

**(Tay) " Why would she do that Shippo"**

**(Shi) " I don 't know Mama, but she didn't smell right"**

**(Tay) " Pyro go and get Rin" **Pyro ran to Rin's bedroom, but she wasn't there then she came back and told me. I then turned to Shippo.

**(Tay) " How did Rin smell different?"**

**(Shi)" Well, her scent was more evil, then pure and she smelt like my big sister, you know they oneI told you about her name isKikyo"**

**(Inu) " Wait, did you just say Kikyo"**

**(Shi)" Yes, why"**

**(Inu) " Well starting an hour ago she my Ex-Girlfriend"**

**(shi)" oh, well she used to beat me"**

**(Inu) " What"**

**(Shi) " That is till mama here came and took ,me away from my mean family and made me her son"**

**(Tay) " I think Kikyo used her Miko powers and had Rin attack Shippo, but it's ok because i can counter whatever she did"**

**(Inu) " Taylor do you even know where Kikyo leaves"**

**(Tay)" Well no but you do, so you will so me and Shippo and Pyro stay here and i will get Rin Back"**

**(Pyr) " I know you will" **then Inuyasha and myself were off, but Sesshomaru stayed with Pyro.

**PYRO'S POV**

I looked over to see that Sesshomaru was still hereI thought he was going to leave when Inuyasha left, maybe this means he feels the same wayI feel about him, well only one way to find out.

**(Pyr) " Ah, sesshomaru, was that your girlfriend early who was running at you full speed"**

**(Sess) " Ah, Yeah, well at least she was"**

**(Pyr) " What do you mean she was your girlfriend"**

**(Sess) "We broke after you left"**

**(Pyr) " Oh, I'm Sorry"**

**(Sess)" It's okay, anywayI broke up with her becuase I wanted to take you to dinner and get to know you better"**

**(Pyr) " Well, i liked that, but first i want Rin back" **

**(Sess) " Is she your little Sister" **

**(Pyr) " Oh, no she's my daughter"**

**(Sess)" But i didn't smell a caim on you"**

**(Pyr)" I didn't get birth to her,I adpoted her"**

**(Sess) " Oh, well i can't wait to see her"**

**RIN'S POV**

' where am , i was just with Shippo, wait Mommy, i can't talk, wait i can smell aunt Taylor coming this way'

A Few Mintues Later...

I finally get up and looked around i found the door and tried to get through but it didn't work, but then i could hear somebody yelling.

**TAYLOR'S POV**

I can smell Rin, But where is she. Inuyahsa and myself walk up to the door and knocked and to are luck Kikyo anweres it.

**" Hello, Kinky Ho"**

**(Kik) " It's Kikyo"**

**" Whatever, where's Rin"**

**(Kik) "Who"**

**" You know who i'm talking about"**

**(Kik) " No i don't"**

**" Her scent is as over you, so don't even you know what move"**

with that I shoved kikyo to the side and followed Rin's scent to the basement. I found Rin sitting in the corner crying i walked over to her and picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the room. Inuyasha saw me walk out of the basement with Rin in my arms and turned to Kikyo.

**(Tay) " If You Ever Come Near My Family Again, I will Kill You"** With thatI turned and left towards home but Inuyasha didn't follow.

**(Inu) " How could you, you are the girl i thought you were, and don't come near me as well"** then he left, and also headed towards the house.

NORMAL POV

Back at the house Sesshomaru and Pyro were chatting, when Inuyasha and Taylor walked in. As soon as Pyro saw Rin, she jumped out of her chair and straight for Taylor and grabbed her.

**(Pyr)" Thank you so much Taylor"**

**(Tay) " no problem, just get her to bed"**

**(Pyr) " Right" **She then walked up the stairs and put her in bed.As she was doing that Taylor, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were talking.

(**Tay) " What brought you two here in the first place?"**

**(Sess) " Well, we wanted to talk to you two about friday night"**

**(Tay) " What's Friday night"**

**(Inu) " Well Sesshomaru and Myself would like to take you and your sister to dinner and a movie maybe?" **

**(Tay)" Really, who would watch Shippo and Rin?"**

**(Inu) " Well, i thought of that our mother, while you were talking to Shippo about Rin, i quickly phoned my mother and she said she would do that for you, becuase she loves little kids" **

**(Tay) " Well, i would love to but i have to ask Pyro first"**

**(Pyr) " Ask me What"**

**(Inu) " If you and your sister would join me and my brother this friday for dinner and a movie"**

**(Pyr) " We Would love to"**

**Please Review**

**Next Time, First Date Goes Wrong**

**Aka Kouga. Taylor shows her power for the first time, Kouga is on the other end of this Power. untill next time**


End file.
